Hoffnung
center|350px ---- Ich kann die Jahre nicht mehr zählen—die vielen, zahllosen Jahre, die ich an diesem grässlichen Ort verbracht habe. Die Tage sind so düster und trostlos, jeder ist genauso wie der vorangegangene. Es ist immer so kalt und dennoch ist die Luft heiß, sengend heiß. Was rede ich da? Das Land ist schon immer so gewesen. Es ist schon so lange her, seit ich einen klaren Tag gesehen habe, wenn überhaupt. Möge der Himmel doch nur einmal mit großen weißen Wolken gefüllt sein und das klare Blau dahinter in Sonnenschein gebadet werden. Viel zu lange habe ich auf kühles Wasser zum Baden gehofft, auf warmen Sonnenschein, der auf mich herabstrahlt, und auf Luft. Oh, wie gerne ich kalte, frische Luft atmen würde. Aber was bekommen wir? Gift. Ich befinde mich auf Voya Nui. Es ist eine Insel, aber nicht das Paradies, das euch in den Sinn kommen mag. Es ist ein rauer und abgelegener Ort; vollständig leblos abgesehen von meinen wenigen matoranischen Gefährten. Dieses Land brennt und gefriert, eine niemals endende Folter. Touristen kamen einst, aber das war vor langer, langer Zeit. Aber vielleicht ist das am besten so, denn so müssen sie nicht so leiden wie wir. Unser Turaga starb vor vielen Jahren, eine Zeit, die so lange her ist, dass ich sie vergessen habe. Alles scheint hoffnungslos; ich versuche bein Bestes, um Nahrung und Wasser zu finden und um den Matoran zu helfen, aber es kommt mir nie so vor, als würde das etwas bringen. Ich wünsche mir einen Tag... nur einen, an dem alles so laufen würde, wie ich es will... aber das geschieht nie so. Die Welt ist grausam und ungerecht, wie Piruk manchmal feststellt – nicht nur manchmal. Ich habe genügend Zeit aufs Schreiben verschwendet, ich muss nach Wasser suchen gehen, was ich gerade schrecklich brauche. –Kazi Der Ko-Matoran legte seinen Stift nieder und starrte das Täfelchen einen Moment lang an, als er es durchlas. Er seufzte, da er sich immer noch betrübt fühlte, weil nichts Gutes geschah. Aber er sollte sich nicht beschweren. Wie er wusste, würde das nie geschehen. Sich streckend stand er langsam auf und verließ seine Hütte, die Augen auf den Boden gerichtet, als er gedankenverloren die Seite seiner Maske rieb. „Kazi, komm zurück nach Voya Nui!“ Die Stimme wurde klar als die von Dalu erkannt, eilig und beharrlich auf den Punkt gebracht. Kazi schaute sie an und schnaubte mürrisch: „Aber genau das ist das Problem, ich will nicht zurück an jenen schrecklichen Ort.“ „So, jetzt hör auf dich zu beschweren und mache das Beste daraus.“ Dalu lächelte und ihre Augen strahlten. Kazi musste einfach zustimmen, aber diese Gedanken waren dem dennoch oft durch den Kopf gegangen. Er nickte trocken. „Gut, gut... und was ist das Problem?“ „Nichts im Moment...“ „Dalu, es passiert immer etwas.“ Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und begann, ihre Hände aneinander zu reiben. „Noch nichts.“ „Noch.“ Kazi erwiderte: „Ich suche gerade nach Garan. Weißt du, wo er ist?“ „Wahrscheinlich in seiner Hütte. Dort war er, als ich das letzte Mal nachschaute“, antwortete Dalu. „Ich muss auch los. Ich habe gehört, dass manche der Matoran etwas Ärger mit Rahi haben. Sie sagen, dass sie sich ziemlich unruhig benehmen.“ „Wer würde das an diesem Ort nicht tun?“, grinste Kazi. „Oh, versuch mal, etwas aufbauender zu sein?“ Dalu verdrehte die Augen. „Äh, vergiss es, und tschüss.“ Kazi lief die alte Straße zu Garans Hütte hinab. Nicht viele Matoran waren draußen. Die meisten versuchten, nach Nahrung zu suchen, oder waren drinnen und ruhten sich vor einer weiteren harten Arbeitszeit aus. Es war ein mitleiderregender Anblick; der Ort sah wie irgendeine Geisterstadt aus: kalt, windig und leer. Kazi stolperte über einen Felsen und taumelte ein paar Schritte ein wenig. Er hielt an und sah den kleinen buckligen Felsen an und murmelte ihm etwas zu. Als er seinem Ziel näher kam, bemerkte er, dass der Himmel dunkler war. Er hatte ein stürmisches, finsteres Aussehen, anders als seine üblichen trüben Wolken.c Große Wolken bauten sich auf und dann kam der kalte Wind. Ja, es musste einfach schlimmer werden, dachte Kazi. Oder vielleicht würde ein guter Sturm uns etwas Gutes tun... „Kazi, Kazi!“, rief eine Stimme von hinten. Der Ko-Matoran wirbelte herum um Garan mit einem alten Ta-Matoran heraufrennen zu sehen. Garans Miene war voller Besorgnis und Alarmiertheit. Uh-oh, Garan macht schon wieder so ein Gesicht. Etwas Schlimmes ist gerade geschehen. Oder wird bald geschehen. „Was ist?“ Garan kam herauf und atmete tief ein. „Wir haben ein Problem.“ „Ah, und was für eins?“ „Ein großes.“ Kazi stand schweigend an einer großen Klippe, die dem Ozean zugewandt war, wo die Wellen hart gegen die Klippe schlugen. Und weiter Ferne konnte er etwas sehen, das er nicht wirklich beschreiben konnte, aber etwas geschah in den Wolken. „Nun, was ist das?“, fragte Kazi in ungeduldiger und sarkastischer Manier. Der Matoran, der Garan begleitete, war mit dem Wetter bekannt. Er konnte normalerweise frühzeitig anhand der Veränderung der Umwelt sagen, wann sich gewisse Sturme ereignen würden. „Es ist kein normaler Sturm“, stellte er fest. „Obwohl diese Stürme mancherorts ziemlich häufig sind, glaube ich. Normalerweise würde ich meinen, wir wären zu weit im Süden, um ihn zu kriegen, aber...“ „Sag mir einfach, was in aller Welt er ist“, blaffte Kazi. Garan starrte ihn unhöflich an, aber der Matoran ignorierte sein aufdringliches Benehmen. „Ein Hurrikan.“ Der Wind blies stärker und diesmal musste Kazi seine Hand über seine Augen legen, sodass kleine Steine und Dreck ihn nicht überall bedecken würden. „Ein was?“ „Es ist ein massiver Sturm“, erklärte der Ta-Matoran, „dessen Winde schrecklich stark sind und fast alles in ihrem Weg wegblasen. Ganz zu schweigen von dem gelegentlichen Hagel und den Fluten im Nachhinein.“ „Woher weißt du davon?“ „Es geschah vor langer Zeit... obwohl sich nicht viele daran erinnern. Und die meisten, die damals lebten, haben es nicht überlebt.“ Garan war schockiert. „Also, was ist, wenn er über uns hinwegzieht?“ „Das wäre gut. Wenn er uns trifft... könnten wir in großen Schwierigkeiten stecken.“ „Lieber vorsichtig als nachsichtig“, sagte Kazi, als er die Klippe weiter hinauflief, um einen bessern Blick auf die großen Wolken draußen über dem Meer zu bekommen. „Wir müssen die Matoran in eine sichere Gegend schaffen.“ „Es wird keinen sicheren Ort geben“, erwiderte der gealterte Ta-Matoran. „Er wird direkt über diese Insel hinwegfegen. Manchmal sind Hurrikans nicht so schlimm, manchmal sind sie sehr tödlich.“ Kazi seufzte und drehte sich um, um wieder auf das Dorf zurückzuschauen. „Dann lasst uns wenigstes unser Bestes versuchen.“ Nun, ein Hurrikan kommt. Demzufolge, was mein Freund mir erzählt hat, ein teuflischer und tödlicher Sturm. Er bringt große Besorgnis. Aber vielleicht wird der Große Geist gütig sein... Aber das noch nie wirklich gewesen, oder? Ich (und die anderen Matoran) fühlen uns so auf uns allein gestellt, oh ich wünschte, wünschte nur, wir hätten einen großen mächtigen Toa, um uns zu Hilfe zu kommen; ich wette, die wissen, was zu tun ist. Aber bis dahin müssen wir bei unseren eigenen Plänen bleiben. Garan sagte, es wäre weise, das Dorf nach Osten zu schaffen, da wir „vermutet“ haben, dass an dieser Ort wahrscheinlich nicht mit großer Kraft getroffen werden wird. Ich habe überlegt, in irgendwelchen Höhlen zu bleiben, während der Sturm vorüberzieht, aber Garan sagte, wir würden dem Risiko eines Einsturzes ausgesetzt sein. Also bin ich gerade völlig verloren... ich schätze, das zu schreiben, wird den Matoran auch nicht helfen, also warum verschwende ich weiterhin meine Zeit damit? –Kazi Später an jenem Tag erklärten Kazi und Garan das Problem den restlichen Matoran, was dazu führte, dass diese besorgt waren. Aber sie lebten so harte Leben; sie verstanden wirklich nicht wie schlimm das hier sein konnte. „Wir werden weiter nach Osten ziehen, wo es sicherer sein sollte“, rief Garan. „Sicherer?“, entgegnete ein Matoran schnaubend. „Es gibt keinen sicheren Zufluchtsort, ein Hurrikan wird über die ganze Insel hinwegfegen!“ Kazi verzog das Gesicht. „Wir WERDEN nach Osten reisen, außer du willst sterben. Es gibt Höhlen in der Richtung, die werden uns hoffentlich während des Sturms helfen.“ Alle wurden still, da sie versuchten, sich einen Einwand auszudenken, oder sich zu entscheiden bemühten, ob es klug war. Schließlich trat Dalu aus der Menge hervor und nickte Kazi zu. „Ich werde mit euch kommen.“ Dann schaute sie zu den anderen zurück: „Wir müssen zusammenarbeiten, einander helfen, wir müssen Einigkeit haben! Nur so werden wir dieses Mal und viele weitere Male in der Zukunft überleben. Wir brauchen einander.“ Es brauchte nach Dalus kurzen, aber kräftigen Worten nur wenige Augenblicke, bis alle den Sinn darin sahen. Und schließlich zeugten jedermanns Augen, Nicken und selbst ein paar Jubelrufe von ihrer Bereitschaft. Kazi war zweifellos glücklich über all das und fuhr dann fort: „Lasst uns hoffen. Lasst uns holen, was wir brauchen, und baldmöglichst aufbrechen.“ Der Matoran zeigte einen hoffnungsvollen Blick, aber man konnte erkennen, dass sie nicht wirklich gehen wollen. Aber daraufhin rannten sie los, um Vorbereitungen zu treffen. Der Ko-Matoran atmete tief ein und sprang von dem großen Felsen herab, auf dem er mit Garan stand, und ging hinab, um Dalu wartend vorzufinden. „Danke für die Hilfe“, sagte Kazi und lächelte Dalu an. „Oh, das ist keine große Sache. Man muss ihnen nur ein paar kräftige und aufbauende Worte vorsetzen... manchmal.“ „Dass du so etwas kannst“, erwiderte Kazi stichelnd. „Dann machen wir uns mal bereit...“ Es regnete nun und die Winde wurden stärker. Es war seltsam, wie es in einem Moment ruhig und friedlich war (oder so friedlich, wie Voya Nui werden konnte), während der nächste wie ein Alptraum war: die Wolken waren so dunkel wie die Nacht und Donner erschütterte den Boden mit überraschender Heftigkeit. Das Schlimmste von allem aber war der Wind. Man konnte erkennen, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde, bis er anfing, Bäume wegblasen zu können und ein Chaos anzurichten. Wie stark die mächtige Luft manchmal sein konnte. Die Voya Nui Matoran waren scheinbar pausenlos gelaufen, sie waren so nahe bei ihrem Ziel, aber es schien dennoch so weit entfernt. Sie mussten von nun an über felsiges Gelände reisen, was ein gutes Zeichen dafür war, dass sie sich den Höhlen näherten. Eine kleine Weile später sahen sie die großen höhlendurchzogenen Gegenden. Sie schienen stark genug, um den Matoran Sicherheit zu bieten, und sollte es einen Einsturz geben, gab es dann nicht reichlich Matoran, um sich frei zu graben? Kazi half ein paar der Matoran den steilen Hang hinauf, als Piruk herbeirannte; er sah besorgt aus und kratzte ständig seine Waffen aneinander und sah sich um, als suchte er nach jemandem. Der Ko-Matoran sprang neben seinem Freund herab und schaute ihm ins Auge: „Worin liegt das Problem?“ „Häh. Oh, nichts...“ „Sag’s mir.“ Piruk atmete tief ein. „Aber...“ „Sofort!“ „Schon gut, schon gut! Verlier jetzt bloß nicht deine Maske“, antwortete Piruk mit einem Winken seiner Hände. „Sei jetzt bitte nicht böse auf mich, ich habe ihr gesagt, sie soll nicht...“ „Wem hast du was gesagt?“ „Ähm, Dalu. Sie wollte den Hurrikan sehen und sie sagte, sie würde zu uns zurückkommen, sobald irgendetwas schief läuft.“ Kazi starrte ihn die längste Zeit nur an. Er konnte Piruk nicht die Schuld zuweisen und sobald Dalu sich auf etwas eingeschossen hatte, konnte man sie nicht mehr zu einem Sinneswandel bewegen. „Ich gehe ihr hinterher“, sagte Kazi schließlich. „Was? Du kannst nicht alleine gehen, lass mich gehen, es ist meine Schuld, weil ich es niemandem gesagt habe.“ „Nein, ich kann niemand anderen Gefahr aussetzen. Geh und sag Garan, was ich tue... nachdem ich gegangen bin.“ Kazi rannte schneller, als er sich je vorgestellt hatte, in seinen Augen stand Panik. Wo war Dalu? Sie konnte nicht zu weit gekommen sein und war sie wirklich so verrückt? Gedanken überschlugen sich in seinem Verstand, wunderten sich, ob sie... oder selbst er heil aus diesem Chaos herauskommen würden. Als er aus einem versengten Bereich im Wald herauskam, stand vor ihm auf einer kleinen Klippe, die ins massive Meer (und den Sturm) hinausragte, Dalu, ihre Augen vor Staunen geweitet. Kazi keuchte und rannte hinüber. In einer Sekunde ergriff er ihren Arm und wollte sie von der Klippe herab und zurück in sichereres Land ziehen. Aber Dalus schnelle Reflexe erwischten den Ko-Matoran unvorbereitet. „Oh Kazi, du hast mir einen Schrecken eingejagt!“ Sie grinste auf impulsive Weise und sah ihn dann mit einem schwachen Lächeln an. „Ich folgte dir und habe mich...“ „Verlaufen?“, blaffte Kazi. „Dalu, was in aller Welt tust du? Wir müssen zu den anderen zurückkehren.“ „Aber sieh ihn dir mal an, kann irgendetwas so groß... mächtig und unheimlich sein? Wie kann so etwas einfach aus dem Nichts erscheinen?“ „Darüber können wir uns Gedanken machen, nachdem er vorbei ist“, erwiderte Kazi. „Bitte, wir müssen—“ Plötzlich grollte der Donner und ließ die beiden Matoran hinfallen. Und ein großer Windstoß brüllte durch die Luft. Kazi, der sein Gesicht bedeckt hatte, sah nun auf um einen Baum zu sehen, der mehrmals gedreht wurde, dann ein Knacken. „DALU!“, rief Kazi so laut wie möglich durch den Sturm. Die weibliche Matoran schaute langsam auf und sah den Baum, und mit einem verblüfften Kreischen versuchte sie rechtzeitig aufzustehen, um aus dem Weg zu gehen. Aber der Wind blies zu stark als dass sie sich aus dem Weg bewegen konnte. Mit der wenigen Kraft, die er noch hatte, drückte er sich hoch, ergriff ihre Hand und riss sie aus dem Weg. Dalu klammerte sich an ihm fest, aber das war nicht genug. Der Baum fiel und die Wucht erschütterte den Boden. Der Aufprall trug die Matoran aber ein paar Meter weg von der Stelle, an der sie standen. Und das war am Rande des Abhangs. Kazi versuchte verzweifelt, sich am Boden festzuklammern, aber der Wind blies stärker und etwas traf sein Gesicht. Er ließ los und spürte, wie er selbst langsam schwebte. Dann, mit einem fürchterlichen Rucken, begann er mit großer Geschwindigkeit in scheinbar endlose Tiefe zu fallen. Er konnte schwach die Felsen sehen und die tödlich kalte See. War dies das Ende? War dies sein Schicksal gewesen? Er schloss seine Augen und wartete darauf, dass alles schwarz wurde. Eine verschwommene rot-silberne Gestalt setzte den bewusstlosen Matoran hinter einen großen Felsen nicht weit von der Stelle entfernt ab, wo er gefallen war. Früher oder später, wusste er, würde Dalu den Ko-Matoran finden und hoffentlich würden sie Sicherheit finden, aber Axonn würde jederzeit bereit sein, um zu helfen Ein kalter Wassertropfen platschte gegen sein Gesicht, dann geschah es wieder. Kazi öffnete schwach seine Augen, alles um ihn herum war verschwommen. Wo war er? War er in irgend-einem anderen Land im Jenseits? Schließlich wurde alles klar: er lag in irgendeinem moosigen Teil des Waldes, es war immer noch leicht dunkel, aber durch die Bäume konnte er Licht sehen. „Du bist wach!“, rief eine Stimme. Kazi drehte sich um, um den hocherfreuten Gesichtsausdruck von Dalu zu sehen. Sie rannte zu ihm herüber und umarmte ihn. „Allen guten Geistern sei gedankt, dass du wach bist!“, rief sie. „Es ist erstaunlich wie du davongekommen bist. Ich dachte, du wärest tot.“ „Ich... ich erinnere mich nicht daran, wie ich mich aus diesem Fall gerettet habe“, stammelte Kazi schockiert. „Ich dachte du hättest es getan...“ Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Nein... aber mach dir darüber keine Sorgen, einverstanden? Du bist am Leben und das ist alles, was zählt. Betrachte es einfach als... Geschenk von Mata Nui.“ Kazi betrachtete es mit Logik, die ihm sagte, dass er keineswegs einfach durch ‚Magie’ gerettet worden sein konnte. Jemand hat ihn gerettet... „Los, komm“, sagte sie. „Wenn du dem gewachsen bist, würde ich gerne die anderen Matoran finden und zurück ins Dorf gehen. Der Hurrikan ist bis auf etwas Regen und bewölkten Himmel vorbei.“ „Wie spät ist es?“, fragte Kazi beim Aufstehen. „Kurz nach Mittag, denke ich, es hat eben erst aufgehört zu stürmen. Aber komm jetzt!“ Nun, sie trafen die restlichen Matoran auf der Hälfte des Rückwegs wieder. Garan war wirklich froh zu sehen, dass es den beiden gut ging, und er sagte, dass alles glatt lief. „Schaurig, aber wir überlebten“, sagte Garan. „Lasst uns hoffen, dass das nicht wieder geschieht.“ Danach gingen sie weiter hinab zum Dorf, besorgt über das, was geschehen war. Schweigen war das erste, was Kazi in den Sinn kam, als er den Ort sah. Dächer waren davongeweht worden, Bäume waren auf viele der Häuser gefallen, und manche konnten nicht mehr repariert werden. Nicht nur das, der Ort war außerdem schrecklich überflutet. „Nun, zumindest haben wir Wasser“, sagte Piruk leise. „Es wird austrocknen, bevor wir Wasser holen können“, seufzte Kazi. „Ach, das ist hoffnungslos.“ Er setzte sich auf den nächsten Felsen und legte seine Hände auf seine Maske. „Warum musste das geschehen... Warum musste irgendetwas davon geschehen? Warum konnten wir nicht ein normales Leben führen, mit einem Turaga, wachsamen Toa und an irgendeinem wundervollen Ort? Waren wir nur hier, um vom Großen Geist verlacht zu werden?!“, rief er mit einem Blick gen Himmel, der eine Mischung aus Zorn und Traurigkeit enthielt. Dalu lief zu ihm herüber und sah ihn an. „Aber wir haben etwas Besonderes, etwas, das uns immer helfen wird, diese ganzen Sorgen durchzustehen.“ „Ach ja?“, sagte Kazi und schaute sie müde an. „Hoffnung“, sagte sie, „dass wir in der Zukunft frei von diesem Fluch sein werden, dass Morgen mehr Hoffnung bringen wird, während wir weitergehen, mit unseren Köpfen erhoben. Lass uns deshalb nicht besorgt oder niedergeschlagen sein, den genau das ist es, was die Verzweiflung will.“ Sie kniete sich hin und schaute ihn mit einem Lächeln an. „Dass alle Matoran Liebe und Freundschaft haben werden, bis zum bitteren oder helleren Ende. Es wird immer Gutes geben, egal wie böse die Welt ist, und es wird immer Licht geben, egal wie finster es scheinen mag.“ Kazi war schockiert über Dalus weise Worte. Er hatte nie gewusst, dass sie eine so wundervolle Rede halten konnte. „Los, komm“, sagte sie und streckte eine Hand aus. „Fangen wir an, den anderen beim Wiederaufbau zu helfen.“ Der Hurrikan ist vorbei... er war nicht ganz so schlimm, hat aber trotzdem jede Menge Schaden angerichtet, und alle Matoran sind zurück um Dorf und bauen es neu auf, vielleicht sogar besser als zuvor. Der Hurrikan hat viel Tod und Verzweiflung gebracht. Aber wie Dalu sagte, es wird immer irgendwo Hoffnung scheinen, und sie wird immer weiterbrennen, solange es Matoran, Toa und viele weitere in dieser Welt gibt, die sie scheinen lassen und an sie glauben. Liebe, Freundschaft und Hoffnung... ich schätze, das ist nur eine andere Ausdrucksform von... Einigkeit, Treuepflicht und Bestimmung. –Kazi Charaktere *Axonn *Garan *Piruk *Kazi *Dalu